1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable declined exercise bench having adjustable punching attachments attached to an upper end of the exercise bench. Also, the bench itself may be segmented into an upper stationary end segment and a lower pivotable end segment. The lower end segment is capable of moving against resistance in conjunction with movement of the user's back which rests thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Declined exercise benches are employed to allow a user to do crunches and other exercises with increased effect due to the fact that the user's head is located at a lower end of the bench and the user must use their core muscles to raise their torso upward against the pull of gravity in order to perform the exercises. Declined exercise benches can be rather boring to use, and they do not lend themselves to a total body workout.
Also, when a user is training to fight or box, it would be desirable to be able to employ the declined exercise bench to teach the user fighting techniques or boxing moves while the user was laying on the bench with their back and spine properly supported.
The present invention addresses these needs. The purpose of the present invention is to improve overall core, upper body strength and agility. The present invention also helps the user to learn fighting techniques while getting a total body workout. The invention is provided with a segmented bench with a lower swiveling segment or backrest that swivels with resistance to work various muscles. This allows the user to lie on the bench and work core muscles, taking pressure off of the spine.
The present invention is a solid design that facilitates more aggressive workouts for the serious athlete. Each attachment is fully adjustable to the individual and can be provided with different levels of resistance. The segmented bench can also be provided with different levels of resistance. The present invention can be used with numerous workouts for muscle confusion and also breaking up the monotony for everyday core workout.